


The Menace

by nihilvanum



Series: JID July 2018 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pining, jot it down July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/pseuds/nihilvanum
Summary: Steve McGarrett was a menace to the society.





	The Menace

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
> **Note:** Today is __Thirstday__!  
>  Timeline-wise this should be right after the pilot 1x01.  
> Unbeta'd, all errors are my own. All feedbacks are loved.

If anyone asked, Danny had a well rehearsed presentation about his partner completed with visual aids if required.

Because it was widely known fact: Steve McGarrett was a menace to the society. The only proper and effective course of action to protect the civilized population of Oahu against this danger was to keep Steve under lock and key.

Under the supervision of none other than Danny Williams.

* * *

Danny knew he had problems holding in his anger, sometimes. He was self-aware enough to know his own flaws - most of them anyway. And he was righteously angry when Steve showed up at his doorstep unannounced. Danny was confident his therapist would agree he maintained his civility, when it was mere hours after Steve ripped Danny's case from him.

In spite of the anger, Danny was observant. Steve running up to Danny's door partly wet from the rain made the cheap white tee cling to his torso, and it didn't escape Danny's well trained eyes. Steve was a good looking man, and in his physical prime.

On principle, Danny hated himself a little for noticing.

Did Steve have to stare that hard at Danny during his rant? Like Danny was the puzzle Steve was trying to solve? Like Danny's rant was captivating? Feeling that intense focus was unsettling, so Danny tried to concentrate on the road and not glance over to the passenger side.

Of course Steve was entitled to change out of shirt on the private beach of the McGarrett property. The house could be in Steve's inheritance for all what Danny knew. But Steve could also change inside the house like a civilized person, instead of right there in the golden light of the late afternoon sun in front of Danny. Because, really, Danny didn't need to see the miles of never-ending tanned skin covering the bulging pectorals and sculpted abdominals leading down to his tantalizing Apollo's belt pointing down...

And damn those tattoos on Steve's arms. Those might as well be neon signs spelling out the dangers of the man.

On top of that, the way Steve couldn't turn tail and run fast enough after placing the hotel voucher on Danny's new office desk, as if even the slightest chance Danny might not accept Steve's gift was more horrifying than chasing down shoe-bombers. Was that an apology? What did that mean? Why was it important for Danny to have a good time with Grace? Was Steve afraid Danny would reject his offering?

Why the hell did Steve care?

Danny liked puzzles too. Steve was the one puzzle Danny couldn't wait to solve and yet didn't dare to touch.

Oh Danny wanted to touch.


End file.
